


Misc Drabble #4

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Asexual Daryl Dixon, Asexual Jesus, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt 8) a very ugly handmade sweater, good intentions, an umbrella





	Misc Drabble #4

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:  
> A very ugly handmade sweater, good intentions, an umbrella. Ace Jesús and ace Daryl. Thank You

Daryl had never had anyone long enough to have a anniversary before. Hell he’d never had any good anniversaries. Definitely not a romantic one. There was the anniversary of his parents dying. The anniversary of Merle’s discharge from the army. 

So when Jesus came up behind him, wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist, and said “Happy anniversary.” Daryl thought it was a job. Even laughed when he spun around to be handed a bag that contained the ugliest gray cable-knit sweater Daryl had ever seen. So he laughed.

He laughed and now he’s out waling in the rain with an umbrella hoping that he can find Jesus before he catches his death in this hurricane force rainstorm from hell.

It doesn’t take long for Daryl to track the other man down despite the heavy rains. He’s walking down the road like the weather is nothing. Walking back to the Hilltop.

“Jesus!” He calls out, not missing the way the man flinches at the sound of his own name. He keeps walking.

“DAMN IT, PAUL! WOULD YOU HOLD UP A MINUTE!” He hollers before breaking into a run and catching up quickly.

Jesus looks less than impressed both with the sight of Daryl and the use of his proper name. His eyes are red rimmed but thanks to the rain that’s the only sigh he might have been (or was at least on the verge of) crying.

“Look, m’sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” Daryl said as he opened the umbrella to cover them both. They’re already drenched, but it’s the thought that counts. “No one’s ever given me an anniversary present before.” He added almost bashfully, looking away when the look of pain and anger on the other mans face goes to shock.

“You’re kidding me.” Jesus said before letting out a small, fond, laugh. “So then you laughed because I gave you a gift? Not because the sweaters hideous?”

“I wasn’t gonna say hideous, but…” Darly drawled off, grinning at the mock look of shock and the slap on the chest he received.

“I worked on the sweater for three weeks, I’ll have you know! And you had better wear it.” Jesus said with a grin, leaning into Daryl where he had wrapped his free arm around the other mans waist and pulled him in close.

“Yeah, yeah. Course I’m gonna wear it.” Daryl agreed before letting his forehead rest against Jesus’. “ ‘m still sorry.” he added.

“I forgive you. Now let’s go back. I think the roads going to flood soon.” Jesus said, casting a glance down the direction he’d been headed where bits of the road were covered in great puddles.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Daryl said with a small nod before giving Jesus a quick kiss on the lips and turning so they could walk with the umbrella still covering them both as they walked hand in hand back to Alexandria.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
